projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Improv! ProJared @ OniCon 2012 (Part 2)
Part 2 of Jared's improv at OniCon. Part 1 is here. Synopsis Scenes from a bag Everyone played this game. The first scene is "messages delivered a little too late." Jared's is that the princess is in another castle! The next scene is "inside James Bond's mind". Josh says that James wonders why he gets younger every few years. The next scene is "Inappropriate show and tell items". Jared blows up an inflatable woman and calls her his girlfriend! "Inappropriate times to laugh hysterically." Josh laughs before apologizing for someone's death. "Prizes you would like to find in your cereal." Jared says something made of different cereal. "Bad parent motivational speeches". Jared tells his son to do what Hitler would do. Josh says that he is not his real father. "What transformers do on their off day." Josh dances. "Odd things to hear the voices in your head say". Josh's voice says that he looks fat today. And that he always looks fat. Jared can hear "What would Hitler do?" "Odd highjacking commands". Josh wants the entire season of Reboot. Jared wants VHS tapes! Josh wants a pencil. Riku wants to feed a hobo. "Wrong things to say to a friend". Jared tells Josh that his girlfriend wasn't that good in bed. "Rejected animated show". Josh has two suggestions. What would Hitler do? and The secret life of lint. Props The hosts want two obvious famous characters. Whoever is holding Pikachu is Gary Oak. Whoever is holding the knife is Solid Snake. Whoever is holding the pony is Piccalo. Josh and Riku fight over the pony. The scene is that they are at Starbucks. Jared starts as Piccalo, and gives a coffee to Josh, who is Gary. Gary thinks he is awesome and feeds the coffee to his Pokemon. Riku sneaks in and steals a coffee. Josh wants another cup, and Jared shoots him in the face before bragging about how many cups he has as Gary! Riklu comes back in and Josh tells her off, and takes the coffee back. Josh gets angry at Jared, and throws his Pikachu at Jared. Jared brags about how good his coffee is, and asks Riku if she has Facebook. She walks off, and Jared says that he is always alone! Josh drinks the coffee and thinks it is awesome! Riku meditates, and Josh brags that he has his Pokemon meditate for him! Jared stabs Josh. Jared cleans up the mess. Two Line Vocabulary Jared gets to speak as much as he wants. Hamilton can say "That's what I want to know" and "I'm really in the mood". Josh can say "Do you expect me to believe that" and "Are you enjoying this?". The scene is at an anime convention and the three are friends. Jared is happy that his friends have come with him as he is usually alone. Jared shows off everything to everyone, and the other two don't seem to appreciate it. Jared wants to pick up some anime chicks. Hamilton is on board, but Josh doesn't want to. Jared has gmail on his phone, but he can't trust technology, and steps on his phone. Jared finds out that Ernie (Hamilton) has been lying throughout their whole friendship. Jared shows Josh the scars he got from being trapped in a bear trap. Jared promises that they can stay friends if Jared can find Ernie one girl. Jared tells Ernie that girls will like it if he has a tail. He gets Ernie some fairy wings. Josh still isn't happy at what is going on. Jared starts putting a collar on Ernie, and pulls him around. This has never worked before, but Ernie is in the mood. Jared gets Ernie to dance. 90 Second Alphabet All four of them play. They are shopping at Barnes and Noels and to start at L. Jared accidentally skips O. Jared wants his daughter to have a nice time on the first day. They made it through the alphabet with time to spare. The host concludes the panel. Category:Improv Category:Videos